


A Hunter and her Prey

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rona - Freeform, fem!Ronan, female Ronan, female!Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Peter, Kraglin and Yondu are on a mission together. What they don't know is that they are someone else's mission as well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for everything ever goes to Bluethenstaub, cause she inspires me constantly <3  
> Also thanks to my wonderful FancyKraken for beta-reading this fic and providing A-class comedy in her comments <3

Peter hated almost nothing more than going on a mission together with Yondu and Kraglin. There were just so many things about it that were awful.

First of all, Yondu just drove him crazy. That was nothing new, of course, but it was still terribly annoying. His constant bitching and grumping and threatening was just so tiring, and there wasn't really any way to escape it when you were penned up in a tiny M-ship together. Also, Peter hated to take his orders and not to be his own master, but there was no way to avoid that since Yondu was the captain. And, to top it all off, Peter had to listen to him and Kraglin getting it on _hard_ every night. And most of the mornings. It was disgusting.

When they finally stopped on a planet to get some fuel, restock their supplies, and have some fun outside of their ship, it felt like heaven to Peter. He was gone faster than Yondu could yell after him to take care of the fruits and vegetables (yes, Ravagers actually ate some of that from time to time. Yondu had decided that it was much more effective to throw some healthy food in between the meat than to stuff his guys with supplements that were more expensive and tasted even worse than the real thing. Also, they got sick a lot less often that way and doctors were expensive too) and fled through the streets of the town they had landed in to finally get some privacy.

It was such a relief. It was not that he hated Yondu or was incapable of working together with him, oh no. They actually worked together quite well, as Yondu had trained Peter since he had been a little boy, so they both had adapted to each other's working routine. Socially, Kraglin worked like glue between them, always knowing how to translate Peter's peterness to Yondu and Yondu's yonduness to Peter so they managed to get along quite well without going at each other's throats every minute. Still, working together with your captain and adoptive father just was a pain in the ass sometimes, and Peter  _needed_ some alone-time right now or he would just drop dead on the spot. 

There was a pleasant, cool breeze blowing through the streets and alleys and Peter closed his eyes with a smile, just taking in the foreign scents it brought with it. One of the things he loved best of being a Ravager was always getting to see new places, visit new planets, discover new cultures. The breeze on this planet smelled like cinnamon and lemon, cool and fresh but with just a hint of warmth in it to make him feel comfortable. He knew he only had a few hours, but damn him if he wouldn't enjoy them.

And enjoying them he did. He spent quite some time just strolling through the city, taking in the sights and noises, watching the people around him. Then he spent some of his money at a cute little food store, sat down in a garden-like, vertical park and watched some kids climbing the trees while he ate his sweet and spicy food. It was really an excellent break from his teammates.

Sadly, he had to get back after some time, so Yondu wouldn't throw a fit at him. So he sauntered back to Yondu's M-ship, the Evader, savouring every second it took him to its fullest. He didn't entirely make it back there before he realised something was off.

The Evader was landed at one of the town's docks, a cobbled space before it. When Peter neared the space from a side-street between two buildings, the hatch of the M-ship opened and a person came outside of it; a person Peter had never seen before in his life. That alone was strange enough, but the person also had an unconscious Yondu thrown over their shoulders like a wet sack, and  _this_ was really unsettling Peter. Who had managed to board the Evader  _and_ to knock out Yondu, and probably Kraglin as well? Also, if Peter saw correctly, this person was a woman. If she was able to carry Yondu with absolutely no effort like that, she must be really, really strong. 

On other terms, Peter would have found that arousing. Right now, though, he had to focus on getting Yondu away from that girl.

He ducked away in the shadow of the alley and pressed against the nearest wall. The woman was not facing him directly, but his location was in her peripheral vision. If he moved out of the alley, she would notice him. He had to wait until he was in her blind spot to attack or follow her, otherwise, she might overpower him too.

She looked badass, Peter had to admit. Her skin was a rich blue and her head was entirely bald, which meant that she had to be Kree. She was clad in black leather clothes with a broad belt around her waist. Peter could see some weapons, containers and gadgets being attached to it, so she most likely was a professional. Dealing with her would certainly not be easy.

Peter kept his eyes on her as she looked around, scanning her surroundings. When she realised no one was paying attention to her, she turned around to head over to her own ship, probably. Luckily, that meant she was turning her back towards Peter. All it took was really good aiming – which Peter was  _excellent_ at – and a stunning blast and she went down with a surprised groaning sound. Obviously, she had not expected someone else but Yondu and Kraglin being on board. It was an advantage that Peter had wandered off without them earlier.

Peter hurried over to get to her before the stupefaction wore off. The blaster he had was only meant for short-time stunning, enough to quickly get away or get a head-start. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough and the Kree lady's organism worked far too quickly against the blockade. The moment Peter dragged Yondu away from her to be able to get to her properly, she reared up with a roar and tackled him hard to the ground. Peter gave a surprised sound and went down underneath her without even a chance.

She was obviously skilled in combat, and she was immensely strong. Peter tried to get a grab on his blaster, but she rammed her knee into his lower arm and the pain was numbing it. Groaning in agony, Peter tried to shake her off, but she had already relocated herself to pin him down properly. She really knew what she was doing.

Peter gave up struggling and looked up at her instead. She had bright, purple eyes with a black rim that was bleeding out a little. Her face was slim but her cheeks seemed somehow puffy, her nose was long and slightly crooked and her full lips had a darker tone of blue. Peter had never been that fascinated by a face before.

His eyes were tracking the purple veins that were visible underneath her skin, going from her eye down to her mouth and all over her bald head. Her brows were knitted together and she had gritted her teeth, but it was more a sign of anger than of effort. Peter had never been this turned on when in a possibly deadly situation before, either.

“Did you actually think it would be that easy to get me down?” she snarled, hovering above him like a beautiful, blue angel of death.

“Well, I wouldn't call that getting you _down_ , you know,” Peter stated, shifting his leg ever so slightly to nestle his hip more comfortably against her body, “but if you want to, we could go inside for a while and I could _go down_ on you for a –“

She growled loudly and punched him right in the face. Peter knew she hadn't used her whole force or he would probably have a broken nose right now, but he still saw stars and whined in agony. Okay, okay, he had actually deserved that. Still, it hurt like hell.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” he grunted, his eyes still squeezed shut. “This is the only situation you'll pin me down like this in. Still, I really don't want to get in trouble with you, I just want the old man back you stole right there, and then I will –“

“Yondu Udonta will face justice for his crimes now,” the Kree woman said. “And you are standing in my way, so I will have to take care of you.”

“Well, like I said, if you want to, we could go inside for a while and –“

“Stop your babbling,” she ordered angrily and snatched a device from her belt. “I should kill you, but you're not on my list, so I will just put you to sleep. But should you get in my way one more time, I will make sure you'll regret it.”

“I regret a lot of things in my life,” Peter assured her, “but I still do the same shit over and over again. So good luck with that, sweetheart, I'm sure we'll meet again some time.”

She grimaced in rage and annoyance and raised her hand to slam the stupefier she held in her hand against Peter's neck. It would put him to sleep for maybe an hour, enough time for her to get Yondu onto her ship and fly off to wherever. Hala, probably. And Peter did not want to imagine what was going to happen to him there.

Luckily, Kraglin acted before it could come to this. Peter had seen him appearing in front of the Evader around the time he had received the Kree's death thread and had bought some more time by annoying her further. Now, Yondu's first mate (in both of the meanings) raised his own stunning blaster and fired it right at the back of her head.

She gave a low, surprised grunt that got stuck in her throat and then slumped down on Peter, unable to resist it. Peter grabbed the stupefier that had dropped from her limp fingers and quickly slammed it against her neck. It gave a low buzzing sound as it activated and for a second, her body jerked on top of him. Then she went slack completely.

Peter took a deep, relieved breath and then shoved her off of him as gently as possible before he sat up. Kraglin staggered over to him as fast as he could; he seemed to have been knocked out by her earlier too.

“Is he alright?” he asked as soon as he reached Peter.

Peter was a bit offended that Kraglin didn't ask how _he_ was first, but yeah, he was obviously alive and well while Yondu was still lying on the ground unconsciously. Maybe Kraglin was afraid he was dead. 

“He should be okay,” Peter eased him and carefully fingered his face. He would most certainly carry a bruise pretty soon, his cheek still felt a bit numb. “This lady wanted to make him pay for something, so I doubt she has already killed him.”

“She's a bounty hunter,” Kraglin explained to him and knelt down beside his captain. He always looked like hell, but right now he even looked worse than usual. “Wanted t'bring Yondu to Hala so he could be executed for his crimes 'gainst the Kree Empire.”

Peter snorted. “Crimes against the Kree Empire,” he mumbled. “This guy has done shit everywhere in the galaxy, hasn't he.”

“It's a bit more complicated than that,” Kraglin said with a frown. He felt Yondu's pulse and seemed to be relieved when he found it. Peter watched him with a curiously raised brow.

“What do you mean, 'more complicated'?” he wanted to know.

But Kraglin didn't answer. He made an attempt to grab Yondu's arms and hoist him over his shoulders, but he was still weakened from the stupefier the Kree lady must have used on him and so it looked really pitiful instead.

“Let me do that,” Peter offered and got up. “I told him he should eat less, but he _had_ to take seconds yesterday night.” 

He grabbed the unconscious man from Kraglin and heaved him up on his shoulders. Then he carried him back to the Evader, Kraglin shuffling along beside him.

“How did she manage to get you both?” Peter asked on their way.

“Took me by surprise,” Kraglin admitted, sounding a bit sheepish. “Thought 'twas you an' Yondu comin' back, so I opened the hatch and then she stunned me. Must have hidden in the ship an' did the same t'Yondu when he really came back. Luckily, my stupefaction wore off quick enough t'help you.”

Peter nodded. “Not your fault,” he tried to comfort his team mate. “You couldn't know it wasn't us. Next time, you'll just go with Yondu and tell him the ship doesn't need a guard when we go out.”

“Y'know how he is,” Kraglin mumbled and rubbed his neck where the stunner had hit him. There was still a red mark visible underneath his tattoos. “Thinks everythin's gonna get stolen when nobody's having' a look after it.”

“Yeah, cause everyone wants to steal a filthy ship with a bunch of knick-knack on the control console,” Peter muttered. “But apparently, people wanna steal filthy Ravager captains too nowadays, so who am I to judge.”

Kraglin just snorted in half amusement, half agreement and entered the Evader before Peter and Yondu. “Jus' lay him down on the bed,” he ordered. “He should be right again in an hour or so.”

“Yeah, alright,” Peter nodded. “But let me get the lady too before we take off, okay? I think we can make a profit out of taking her with us.” Kraglin frowned disapprovingly, but Peter went on while he carried Yondu over to the bedroom. “She probably wants to buy herself off, we can make some money from that. Maybe we can even sell her back to the Kree Empire, that would be hilarious.”

“The Kree won't buy her back,” Kraglin negated. “She's no official member of their society anymore.”

“Yeah? How can you tell?” Peter asked and let Yondu fall onto the bed ungracefully.

“Cause she's a Kree girl doin' a job,” Kraglin explained to him. “Kree girls have no jobs, they jus' do... social things 'n' stuff.”

“Ah, social things and stuff,” Peter repeated sarcastically and moved Yondu's arm that was hanging out of the bed with his foot. “That sounds super logical to me.”

“If she's a bounty hunter, she's breachin' the Kree's social structures,” Kraglin made clear.

“So you think she's not working for Hala?” Peter asked, interested.

Kraglin just shrugged. “I dunno. Ask her when she wakes up.”

“Good idea,” Peter nodded and left the bedroom. Yondu really was quite heavy. When this girl had carried him that easily, she must be one strong lady indeed.

She was still lying on the exact spot Peter had put her down a moment ago. Some people were looking over at them when Peter grabbed her, but nobody seemed to care much. Peter just smiled and waved at them as he carried the Kree inside and then closed the hatch behind them.

“Alright, here we go,” he said more to himself than to anyone and took her with him to the little storage room in the back of the ship. It would be safest to tie her up in there and then lock the room. It didn't have a lock, but Peter knew of a way to secure it.

“Kraglin, I got her!” he yelled to wherever Kraglin was at the moment. “We can take off now!”

The storage room really was small. Peter had just enough space to place the Kree lady down on the floor without any of her limbs colliding with the walls. Peter himself wouldn't even fit on the ground when he was fully outstretched.

He carefully laid her down and grabbed her wrists to tie them securely to one of the integrated shelves. Luckily, she had enough gadgets stuffed in her belt and Peter found a pair of shackles without having to search for long. He was sure they came in handy for a bounty hunter. He couldn't help thinking of other ways to use them, though.

When he had tied her up to the rack, he got up from the floor and went to fetch one of the artificial locks that were part of the huge set of handy gadgets that belonged to every Ravager's basic equipment. Then, he secured the door with it, gave himself a nod of approval, and decided to go to the cockpit, so he could take over the steering for Kraglin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had always had a special connection to Yondu's collection of odd little figurines. Some of them, he had even gifted the captain himself. Now, as he was watching space from inside the cockpit, he absent-mindedly let his fingertips ghost over some of them, feeling their familiar textures. 

Kraglin hadn't objected to leaving the steering to Peter and had gone to look after Yondu instead. Peter knew the first mate really cared for his captain and he probably wanted to make sure the blue asshole with his giant metal fin was okay. He hadn't heard from him in a while now, so he assumed everything was alright. Otherwise, Kraglin would have already panicked.

Since the ship was now running on autopilot and Peter was starting to get bored, he decided it was a good moment to go and check on the Kree lady. He was so curious about her and the stupefaction should have worn off by now, so he felt like paying her a visit and maybe asking her a few questions.

On his way to the storage room, he stopped by the kitchen and got a glass of water that he took with him to the locked storage room door. She would certainly be thirsty. Being nice to her could maybe buy him some sympathy.

Before he unlocked the door, he put the glass on a nearby surface and got out his blaster. You never knew, maybe she had managed to magically untie herself and was just waiting for someone to open the door. Better safe than sorry, right? Right.

Peter held the blaster in front of him and carefully opened the door.

The Kree was still tied to the shelves. Peter put his blaster away and grabbed the glass of water before he entered the room and let the door slide shut behind him. She really was awake again already, eyeing him with those bright purple pupils of hers in a way that sent shivers down Peter's spine.

“Hi there,” he greeted her softly. “I thought you might want something to drink.”

“I want to kill you with a hard kick to your testicles, but then I would stay tied up in here forever,” she answered. “So yes, I would prefer something to drink.”

Peter smiled crookedly in amusement. He liked her. Though it was admittedly nicer to talk to her like that than to be seriously kicked in the ass by her out on the street.

“Sit up, I'll help you to drink,” he demanded and crouched down beside her. He wasn't afraid that she would attack him, it would gain her nothing. She would still be tied to the racks and she couldn't free herself that easily. Otherwise, she would have already done it.

She managed to push herself up with her feet until her upper body half leaned against the back wall. It looked awkward and uncomfortable, but she wouldn't be able to drink when she lay.

Peter brought the cup to her lips and helped her to take a few gulps. Then he put it down beside them both and made himself comfortable by crossing his legs.

“So,” he started, chattily. “Who are you, then? What is your name?”

“My name is Rona,” she answered while trying to make herself more comfortable as well. “I am a bounty hunter and Yondu Udonta was my target.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Peter nodded. “I'm sure he has done _some_ unpleasant things.”

“He is wanted by Hala to be executed,” Rona told him coldly. “The entire Kree Empire is after him.”

“Executed?” Peter asked. Kraglin had already told him that, but Peter had thought it was a bit over the top. “I know he has done some serious shit, but to kill him for that? Seriously? What has he done?”

“First of all, he is an evader and fled from his master,” Rona started. “He was a Kree battle slave, but somebody freed him and ever since then, he is searched for by Hala. He is his master's property, so to say he has been stolen and refuses to hand himself over or to redeem himself.”

“... Evader, huh,” Peter mumbled to himself. So that was what Kraglin had meant with 'more complicated'. This news legitimately chilled his blood.

Yondu, fierce and stubborn and noncompliant Yondu, had been a  _ battle slave _ . Peter had never imagined Yondu's past to be pleasant, but to picture him being whipped and beaten, dragged into war, killing in hope to not be killed by his master, hurt and mistreated and used like an object, was actually making him nauseous. Slavery had to be the most awful thing in the universe and that Yondu had suffered through it for probably quite a few years was a horrible thing to imagine. 

“And you actually blame him for fleeing from that and wanting to live in freedom?” he asked.

“I do not say I blame him,” Rona negated. “I just say he is wanted by the Kree Empire and it is my job to deliver him to them when I get him.”

“Then how about you don't get him,” Peter suggested. “And just leave him be, free as he is now.”

Rona just snorted. Peter knew he wasn't a beacon of moral and ethics himself, but he had never enslaved someone or forced them into something they didn't want to do. He had stolen some things and he had done a few things wrong, but to take away someone's freedom repelled him so much.

“I won't let you take him, be assured of that,” he made clear. “I don't care what he has done to Hala, but what Hala has done to _him_ is unforgivable.”

“Like I said, I am just doing my job.”

Peter grunted in anger and disgust. It took him all the composure he could muster to not go on a really long rant about how Rona should shove her job up her ass and go after another wanted person on her list.

Instead, he said: “Speaking of jobs: Kraglin told me that Kree ladies normally don't even have those. So what is going on there with you and the jobbing?”

Rona cast him an ice-cold glare. “Yes, female Kree do not take public jobs, that is true,” she confirmed. “But I want to serve my Empire actively, I don't intend to only stay at home and take care of some children. I don't fit society's orders, but Hala profits from my work, so they tolerate me and treat me quite nicely.”

Peter nodded. “I admire that,” he admitted. “That you're not giving a damn about your society's rules and are just doing what you want to do. That's really cool.”

“That a random Ravager agrees to my way of living is making me feel so much better,” she stated.

Peter had to chuckle at that. “I'm Peter,” he introduced himself. “Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord. Now I'm not just a random Ravager anymore.”

“I know who you are, I check my targets before I go after them,” Rona replied. “And I can tell you that _no one_ calls you Star-Lord.”

“Ugly and terrible lies,” Peter claimed. His overly confident tone brought an amused smile upon Rona's lips.

“So, what else has Yondu done for you to hunt him down? I'm curious,” Peter wanted to know and grabbed the glass to take a sip himself. “He's my father, you know. It's always good to know some things that could embarrass him.”

“Are you sure you want to know them? They might upset you again,” Rona warned.

“Ah, I don't think so, I guess the worst part I already know,” Peter shrugged. He knew he wasn't over the slave-news yet, they would most likely haunt him for several days. But right now, he had no time to think about them any further. He could do that later, when he was alone.

Rona sighed and rattled with her shackles against the racks. “I will tell you everything that I know,” she promised. “But only if you release my left hand. I can't sit properly like this, and it gets really uncomfortable.” Peter eyed her suspiciously. “You have a blaster and my left hand is still shackled,” she pointed out. “Also Yondu and Kraglin are now warned and I have bad chances to get out of here and overpower them again. So please, I want to sit straight, release my left hand.”

Peter eyed her once more. Then he got up and got the artificial lock from outside to attach it to the inside of the room and activate it.

“That works with a code,” he explained to Rona. “Without me, you're not getting out of here again. Now I'll release you, but if you do anything stupid, I'll make sure Yondu throws you out of this ship.”

“Why am I even still on it?” Rona asked as Peter crouched down beside her and took off her belt. Better not risk anything. He would put that one out of her reach.

“Because we want you to buy yourself off,” Peter explained and released her left hand. She made no attempt to attack him. “This way, we will make some profit from this whole situation.”

Rona laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, strong and rich and a tiny bit rough. Peter really felt attracted to this woman, even though he knew it was stupid.

“And if I refuse, you will kick me out of the ship?” she asked, shaking her hand that was probably aching from the awkward position.

“I don't know, that's Yondu's decision,” Peter shrugged. “He really hates Kree. So I wouldn't promise he won't.”

“Hmm. Then I better pay my way out of here, shouldn't I,” Rona hummed. The look she gave Peter along with those words went straight down to his crotch and dried out his throat, making him swallow heavily.

“Yeah, you better,” he mumbled and swallowed once more. Those eyes were so intoxicating. They shone so brightly out of her face that it was impossible not to look at them.

“How much?” she asked, reaching out to her belt that probably held her transferring device. “I will pay you right here and now, I don't intend to stay on this ship forever.

“Uhm,” Peter made and ruffled his hair helplessly. “I don't know. I gotta ask Yondu, he is the –“

“Yondu is not here. Name the price and I will pay it all.”

Peter swallowed a third time and peered over at Rona's belt on the floor.

“How about 100.000?” she offered.

“I think that's, uh... I think that's a good offer,” Peter nodded. For some reason, he was totally out of it right now. Had that been her intention? Could he ask more of her and she knew it?

“Then give me the device, I'll transfer it to you.”

Peter nodded slightly. He reached out for the belt and pulled it closer before he began to search through the bags and attachments. He found the device and handed it to Rona.

“Where to?” she asked as she scanned her fingerprint and typed in the amount of Units to transfer. Peter gave her Yondu's account, so his father wouldn't throw a fit at him for taking the money that _his_ abduction had brought them, even though it had been Peter and Kraglin saving him from it.

Rona transferred him the Units and then handed the device back to Peter who attached it back to her belt. He didn't know whether it was on purpose, but their hands had brushed against each other and it had sent another jolt of arousal right down to his nethers. This woman was hot and he couldn't deny it. It was better to get out of here before he did something stupid.

He cleared this throat and attempted to get up. “I better go now,” he stated, sounding a little too unconvinced. “Tell Yondu that we got the money and all. He will be pleased to hear that.”

“You can tell him that later,” Rona determined and kicked Peter right back to the floor.

Peter wheezed in surprise and fell back against the shelves. “What in the –“ he mumbled.

“I thought you wanted to hear about Yondu,” Rona reminded him. “Or, if you don't want to talk about him, we could still have some fun other than speaking.”

“Other than speaking...?” Peter repeated like a dumbass and glanced along Rona's leg that was leading from her lower body up to his own chest where she had her foot pressed against it.

“Yes. Now don't play daft on me, you know exactly what I mean. Didn't you tell me yourself that you wanted to get me down in here earlier today?”

“Uhm, yeah, that sounds like me for sure,” Peter admitted.

“Then how about we go for that?” Rona suggested. “I have nothing else to do and it is boring. I will be stuck in here until you decide to release me on the next best planet. You are attracted to me and I find you acceptable. So why don't we have some fun while we wait?”

“... Acceptable,” Peter repeated. Rona smirked at him in a way that made it clear that she knew it had hurt his ego and that she actually found him quite more than acceptable. Lord help him, this woman was the devil.

“Didn't you say you wanted to kill me back there on the planet?” he remembered and placed his hand on her ankle – whether to hold it there or to be able to shove it off, he didn't even know himself.

“No, I said I _should_ kill you, but I decided to stun you instead. I do not kill unless it is completely necessary. I only deliver wanted individuals to the Kree Empire and get my reward for that, that is all. You are not wanted, though, and currently, you are neither in my way nor a serious threat. So there's no need for me to get rid of you, be it by killing or by stunning.”

“So instead, you want to fuck me to release some frustration,” Peter figured.

“You offered to sleep with me first,” Rona corrected. “I am simply accepting that offer now.”

Peter glanced along Rona's leg the other way and then up along her body until he met her purple eyes. Again, they set a fire ablaze inside of him.

“And if I don't want to anymore?” he asked her, thinking of Yondu and how he would personally rip off Peter's head if he found out that his son had slept with a _Kree_ woman. Peter had always known that Yondu hated the Kree, but now that he also knew why, that hatred finally made sense to him too.

“Oh, you want to,” Rona assured him. Damn. There was no fooling that lady. To be fair, though, he wasn't really good at hiding his arousal. She could probably smell it on him or something, or see it gleaming around him like an aura. He was really a hopeless case.

“Yeah, you're right, I want to,” he mumbled and stroked her ankle above her boot. “But no word to Yondu, he might kill me if he finds out I slept with his arch enemy. Plus the woman who tried to capture him. I'm actually fond of my life, and I don't want to die because of a nice little get-together. That already happened at a couple of incidents, and I hated it every time. I bet it's even worse when it's my father trying to kill me for it.”

Rona chuckled and softly shoved him back against the shelves with her foot on his chest.

“No worries, I won't tell him about it,” she promised. “What happens in here will stay between us, and if you can keep quiet about it, so can I.”

“I don't know how quiet I can keep _during_ it,” Peter mused, “but I don't think anyone will come here anyway, so neither of them should hear us, I suppose.”

“Oh, I am very sure someone _will_ come here,” Rona grinned, meaning it in an entirely different way than Peter. Peter was in such awe about her cheeky wit that he shoved her leg on his chest aside and sank down on top of her, capturing her lips in a searing hot kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be easier to understand when you know what Rona is wearing, so here: http://staubengel.tumblr.com/post/162235903934/a-drawing-of-femronan-as-a-bounty-hunter-for-my

Rona's lips tasted like smoke and redcurrant. Peter tried to suck as much of that wonderfully strange taste inside of his mouth as he could, moaning softly as Rona slid her pleasantly cool tongue against his own.

Peter knew this was a really bad idea, given that the lady beneath him had tried to capture Yondu to sell him out to Hala where he would have been executed, and given that she could still try to overwhelm them and to capture Yondu again. And given that Yondu _would_ rip his head off if he ever found out about this. But he was far beyond caring the moment Rona wrapped her leg around his hip and pressed their bodies tighter together.

The way she fought with Peter's tongue, bit his lips and sucked on his mouth reminded him of just how much of a fighter she apparently was, but again, that just turned him on immensely. He didn't fight back but just offered himself to her willingly, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth to make her kiss him even heavier than before.

She shoved her left hand inside of his hair, tangling her fingers with his red-golden strands just hard enough to not make it hurt. Peter's right hand, in return, slid down her side and down to her thigh, feeling up her body underneath the tight leather. The way she had wrapped her leg around him made his crotch press tightly against her lower regions, and just the thought of letting their bodies join in exactly that angle made Peter wheeze in anticipation.

“How do I get you out of these clothes,” he groaned against her lips, his hand roaming back up her body without finding the rim of her pants or her shirt.

“Clasps,” she whispered, softly biting his lower lip. “Back and belly.”

Peter grunted in confirmation and let his hand wander under her back. She arched it a little to grant him access, making their fronts press against each other even tighter. Sucking heavily at her lips, Peter opened the clasps of her outfit and then let his hand slide back to her front.

Rona lowered her body back down to the floor so Peter could sneak a hand between them and open the clasps right over her belly. When his fingers slid lower, he could feel there really was a rim now where the clasps had loosened the two leather straps that went all around Rona's middle and apparently held top and bottom of her outfit tightly together. Without letting a second pass, Peter shoved his hand underneath her shirt and finally felt her skin under his fingers.

Rona moaned lowly. Her skin was a little cooler than Peter's and felt just the tiniest bit rough, leaving a soft tingling on Peter's fingertips. Peter almost melted into the kiss while his hand roamed over her upper body, sliding over her breast and closing around the firm flesh. Rona's moan became a bit louder when he retreated his fingers and let them run over her nipple. Peter repeated the movement once more, revelling in the gasp and the rising of her body.

Peter let go of Rona's lips now and kissed her way over to her jaw, neck and ear, mouthing at them passionately while his hand kept on caressing her breast, sliding down to her side and back up to her nipple, and while letting his pelvis grind down against her crotch. The soft gasps and moans his actions drew from Rona were making him shudder in arousal and excitement.

After a while, he let his hand wander south, slipping his fingers underneath the rim of her pants.

“Kree women get wet too, right?” he asked against her neck, forcing his hand further down her pants and relocating his own lower body to grant himself better access.

“Yes,” she sighed and grabbed his hair tighter, wiggling her hips just a little in need. “Yes, we do, if you know how to do it.”

Oh, this teasing little beast. Peter bit down on her earlobe a little harder than necessary.

“Oh, don't worry, I have very skilled fingers,” he promised and let them brush over the slit of her labia underneath her underwear. “I won't disappoint you after you asked for some fun.” She laughed softly. Then it turned into a low moan as Peter let his fingers slip between her wettening folds.

The tricky thing with aliens was that even though a lot of them were humanoid, they could have slightly different anatomy. It sometimes took a while to find the right spots and places to stimulate. Peter had never slept with a Kree woman before, so he had to rely on Rona's reactions to guide him. Luckily, it wasn't that hard to find out, as she shivered as soon as he ran his finger over a slim, longish nub of flesh. Good. That seemed to be her sensitive spot.

Peter began to move his hand between her labia, softly brushing his finger over her clit with every move. Rona began to squirm underneath him, panting and moaning in rising pleasure. Her left hand raked through his hair while her right made the shackles rattle against the racks; a cacophony mixing with the sounds of her delight. Her legs parted further so Peter's fingers had more space and Peter made use of that by letting his middle finger slip inside of her body.

Rona moaned in approval and arched up her back again. Her entrance was immensely tight, just stretching wide enough to let his one finger in. Peter assumed that it worked exactly like that, stretching only as far as it needed to allow the penetrating object in. That meant she would be tight as hell around Peter's shaft later. Damn. That realisation made his cock twitch in excitement.

He let another finger slip inside and pushed them in deeper while the palm of his hand still rubbed over her clit. Rona was cursing beneath him and rattled her shackles against the shelves again helplessly, not being able to use her right hand. Peter felt bad for her a little, but although most of his blood was rushing down to his dick right now, he wasn't as stupid as to release her completely. He still didn't trust her fully, even though he couldn't imagine a way for her to get out of this storage room.

He started to nibble on her neck luxuriously while he fingered her open, shuddering and groaning from the lust that she raised in him with her moaning and gasping. Her hips rocked against his fingers to take them in further and to make him rub her clit even harder. Peter started to move his groin against her thigh to gain some friction on his growing erection.

“Come on, give me the whole thing already,” Rona panted after a while and impatiently pulled at his jacket. “I don't want your fingers, I want something bigger. And I want it deep inside of me, so you better hurry up.”

Peter shuddered and kissed the side of her neck before he sat up and pulled his fingers out of her pants. He was thankful that she seemed to be quite impatient, as he himself felt a serious pressure inside of his pants by now.

His fingers were coated in her fluids, so Peter took them between his lips and slowly sucked them clean. She tasted like peaches but a little bitter, leaving a sweet aftertaste in the back of his mouth. Now he _really_ was turned on.

They kept eye contact with each other as Peter fumbled open his belt and then undid his fly. His eyes still locked on Rona's, he pulled down his pants and underwear until his cock sprang free, already almost entirely hard.

Rona's eyes wandered down to it and gave it a thorough measure. “Not bad,” she admitted. “Let's see what you can do with it.”

“Why do you have to be such a tease,” Peter sighed and took his dick in hand to give it a few more strokes until it was fully erect.

“One does what one can,” Rona shrugged with a smirk.

Peter shook his head and leaned forward a bit to shove Rona's shirt up and grab the hem of her pants. Rona lifted her lower body so Peter could pull them down as far as he could. The legs were stuffed inside of her boots, but the waistband was loose enough to pull it down to her ankles and allow Rona to spread her legs so wide that Peter could fit between them. That was faster and easier than to undo all three clasps of her boot and pull boot and pants off of her body.

Peter manoeuvred himself between Rona's thighs, his cock brushing against her wet centre. Her body shivered underneath him, but even though Peter was ready as ready can be, he still took a moment to look down at the beautiful image of blue and black that was laid out there on the floor, gorgeous and stunning and willing to be taken by him. It was the most sinful work of art Peter had ever laid eyes upon.

Watching her attentively, Peter grabbed his cock and slid it up and down between her labia a few times to wet it with her fluids, very aware that it rubbed over her clit with every movement. Rona shuddered and writhed beneath him, gasping and clawing at the ground with her free hand.

“Come on,” she prompted again in a hoarse whisper. “I want you _inside_ of me, Peter... Take me already, who is the tease now.”

Peter had to chuckle and bent down to place a kiss on the bridge of her nose. “Sorry,” he apologised. “I thought you liked that as a foreplay.”

Rona snorted and leaned up to softly bite Peter's lip. “Take me,” she repeated. “I don't need any more foreplay”

“Good to know,” Peter murmured back and properly supported himself on his left forearm by placing it beside Rona on the ground. His right hand reached down to grab his cock again and guide it to Rona's tight entrance. It reluctantly gave way to the soft pressure and swallowed the head, letting it squeeze into the slick and tight heat. Peter moaned lowly in absolute bliss.

He removed his hand and used his right arm for support now as well, holding himself steady so he could fully control his hips. Rona was wet and ready, but he didn't want to hurt her by going too fast. If her vagina adapted to the width of his cock, he should grant it some time to stretch and widen properly.

Rona shivered softly beneath him, but looked him straight in the face. The gaze of her purple eyes aroused Peter even further and he caught himself holding his breath as he let his shaft sink inside of her deeper. The narrow tunnel of her walls only slowly accepted him in, but squeezed down on his cock so beautifully that Peter enjoyed every second of it. When he finally felt his balls hitting her rear, he softly brushed his lips over hers before he looked at her again.

“Are you alright?” he asked lowly, feeling himself shudder from the tightness pressing down on his erection.

“I'm fine,” she assured him, shoving her hand inside his hair again. “And don't hold yourself back, do you hear me? I want you to give me your all, or else I might end up being disappointed in this.”

Peter shook his head with a chuckle and kissed her lips again softly. “You're impossible,” he stated and relocated his arms a little so he could shove them underneath her shoulders and place his hands on the sides of her bald head.

Rona grunted in acceptance at both the gesture and the statement. Then she moaned lowly as Peter began to move.

Her walls were wet enough to make him glide without friction, but they still held on to his dick tightly, making every move a sensation. Peter moaned right back at her in pleasure, capturing her lips in a devoted kiss.

Rona kissed him back passionately and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding onto the folds of his jacket. Peter increased the speed and force of his thrusts right away, just like she had asked of him, and was rewarded with ecstatic moaning that vibrated through his entire mouth. Oh, fuck this. How _could_ he even hold back when she was so hot and willing for him.

Diving into the kiss wholeheartedly, Peter made his hips roll against Rona's body, driving his cock inside of her core all the way with each move.

It was such a sweet, sweet feeling. Her heat welcomed him with every thrust, basically sucked him in with its tightness, and she vocalised her pleasure into his mouth along with her kisses, gasping and moaning in between bites and tongue-battles. Her thighs pressed down against the sides of his ass and his chest rubbed over her breasts under her leather top. There were so many sensations to take in at once and all of them were too much to handle.

Their clothes rustled and her shackles rattled against the racks, mixing with the sounds of their kissing and moaning and gasping, and the obscene wet slapping sounds of his body slamming against hers. It was a hot mess of sounds and touches and bodies joining and grinding against each other.

Sweat caught in Peter's hair and under his clothing from the effort of the frantic thrusting and his kisses turned into a hopeless mix of groaning and gasping for air. Rona's own kisses weren't much better, though, and her hand grabbed his jacket so tight that Peter feared it might rip. Her left leg rose a little while her right leg lowered and even this slight friction against the sides of his ass made Peter shiver. He felt like he was burning and at the same time freezing cold, out of his body and simultaneously heavy as lead. This coupling was pure ecstasy and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Angling his hips, he tried to hit her sweet spot and managed it with the third try. Rona's body arched up from the floor with a loud, surprised moan and her limbs locked around his body tighter. There it was. Now he had to make good use of that knowledge.

“I want you to come for me, Rona,” he wheezed against her lips as he relocated his hips a little and began to ram himself inside of her as fast as he could possibly manage. “Okay, I want you to come for me...”

“I'm going to,” Rona panted back and rocked her hips against Peter's desperately. “I'm going to, just – … O Jonar, just a bit harder...”

Peter groaned and shifted his weight a bit more to hopefully be able to hit her sweet spot even harder. He felt his body protesting somewhere beneath the pleasure, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Heat was already pooling inside his abdomen rapidly, and he wanted to make Rona come before he reached his own peak.

Snapping his hip forward as hard as he could, he drew two loud and devoted moans from her throat before he finally sent her over the edge. Her entire body convulsed and quivered in spasms as she came with a scream, and her walls clamped down on his erection so hard that it bordered on pain.

Peter gave a helpless groan as the muscles in his stomach contracted and made him curve in heavily. The fire that had collected in his lower regions exploded into a wave of numbness and heat and flooded through his entire body, setting every fibre of his being ablaze. He gave a loud moan himself and came, his pelvis jerking against her middle as he shot spurt after spurt of hot come as deep inside of her core as he could.

He heard Rona's own moans and gasping, felt her body shaking underneath him, her hips rising up a little every time she felt a wave of his seed splashing inside of her. Her walls sucked on his cock greedily with each spasm, milking every last drop of come out of it.

When Peter finally was done, he was reduced to a panting, sweating mess that still moved his hips against her lazily and tried not to collapse bonelessly on top of her.

Rona let her hand wander down to his butt and grabbed it, stopping his soft movements. When Peter opened his eyes to look at her, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

“You were not bad,” she praised him lowly and brought her hand up to his face to gave his sweaty cheek a soft stroke. “I don't think I'll have to regret killing some time with you.”

Peter smiled and stroked the sides of her head with his thumbs. “You weren't bad yourself,” he returned the compliment. “I think my dick is gonna be bruised after this”

Rona laughed hoarsely. Peter smiled wider and pushed himself back to let his cock slip out of her body. Her vagina still clung to it tightly, but Peter was cooled down enough by now to bear it without arousal. His erection pulled out of her with a low sound, followed by a warm trickle of his come mixed with her fluids. Rona shivered softly at the sensation of it running down her flesh.

“Wait a second, I'll help you,” Peter offered as he lifted her legs over his head to move out of their closure. Then he closed his fly before he grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and cleaned Rona up carefully. She watched him with a slight smile and raised her hips to make it possible for him to pull up her pants. When everything was back where it belonged, Peter refastened the belts around her waist and closed all the clasps. Now Rona was fully dressed again.

“Thank you,” she acknowledged while Peter grabbed his belt and put it back around his hips.

“You're welcome,” he smiled and ran a hand through his hair to move his sweat-damp locks out of his forehead. “Do you want some more to drink? I'll move the glass over to you, hold on.”

He leaned forward and grabbed the glass of water, handing it over to Rona. She shoved herself up to lean against the wall again and took it from him with a thankful nod, taking a few big gulps.

“Hand it over, I'll refill it,” Peter offered and reached out his hand. “I'll also bring you something to eat. But then I'll have to stay out of here, or Yondu or Kraglin might catch me being with you.”

“Yes, that's better,” Rona agreed and handed him back the glass. “But come back before you go to sleep, I need to go to the bathroom at least once today.”

“Yeah, sure, I'll do that,” Peter promised and got up, standing in front of the lock so Rona could not see the code that he entered. He removed it from the door to mount it back outside and cast a last glance over his shoulder to smile at Rona. She smirked back at him lopsidedly. Then Peter left the room and locked it from outside before he made his way to the kitchen.

 


	4. Epilogue

Yondu flopped down beside Kraglin with a grunt and rolled onto his back to have it easier to breathe. To his right, Kraglin was wriggling and groaning lowly, trying to cool down after the heights of his orgasm. Seeing his first mate trying to recover from being thoroughly fucked in the ass was one of Yondu's favourite things to do, right after delivering said ass-fucking to his first mate himself.

With a sly grin on his lips, he watched Kraglin coming back to his senses and then pulled him close to have him rest against his side. He liked the warmth Kraglin delivered. After having lost so much in his life, it felt good to at least have the man that he loved right here with him.

It was a lovely feeling and Yondu revelled in it. Lying on his cozy bed after a great round of shagging, having the love of his life by his side, thinking of nothing and enjoying the lazy heaviness that was settling inside of his bones.

Suddenly, though, he had to sneeze.

Kraglin raised his head in confusion, staring at his lover. “You okay, Cap'n?” he asked, shifting a little to see him better. “Haven't heard you sneeze since the time Quill broke your fav'rite figurine and later tried to blame it on Hellag.”

“Yeah, I dunno,” Yondu answered with a frown and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “Maybe the boy did somethin' stupid again, who knows.”

“Should I go check?”

“Nah. You stay right where you are, I'm not done with you yet. I can get Quill later for whatever he did.”

“Good,” Kraglin nodded and sank back down on the bed. He liked lying with Yondu like that. It was seldom enough that they had time for the cuddles.

Had they known though that Peter had just kissed the Kree girl in the storage room of the ship, both of them would have ripped him a new one and more.

 


End file.
